1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle disablement system which prevents unauthorized use of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile theft continues to be a serious problem in the United States. Despite the development of a variety of systems which are designed to prevent or deter a thief from stealing an automobile, the rate of automobile thefts in the United States continues to climb. Particularly disturbing is the rapid increase in the number of "carjackings"--theft of the vehicle while the driver is operating the vehicle.
Carjackings often occur when the vehicle is stopped at a traffic signal. The thief approaches the vehicle and forces his way into the vehicle. Conventional vehicle disablement systems are of little assistance to the victim because they typically do not prevent theft of the vehicle while the vehicle is in operation. For this reason, thieves turn to carjacking as an easy way to steal a vehicle. No vehicle anti-theft device is seen in the prior art which effectively prevents or deters "carjacking". For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a vehicle anti-theft system which deters and prevents "carjacking".
Obstructing devices for the pedals of a motor vehicle have been proposed as being effective for preventing the unauthorized use of vehicles. Often, such a pedal obstructing device must be manually placed under the pedal by the driver prior to each use of the device. In addition, any such device must be manually removed from beneath the pedal prior to operating the vehicle. Illustrative of these types of pedal obstructing devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,251,591, issued to Stoddart; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095, issued to Adamski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,092, issued to Hsieh; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,373, issued to Riccitelli. The pedal obstructing devices shown in these patents do not teach or suggest a pedal obstructing device that is permanently placed in position to operate on the pedals of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,482, issued to Gray, shows a pedal obstructing device that is mounted on the steering column of the vehicle. The Gray patent does not teach or suggest a pedal obstructing device that is retractable into the cabin wall or firewall of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,694, issued to Teroux, shows a pedal obstructing device consisting of a post mounted between the cabin wall and dashboard of the vehicle and a bar that extends perpendicularly from the post. The bar fits beneath the vehicle's accelerator pedal and can be raised into an elevated position, thereby preventing depression of the accelerator pedal. The Teroux patent does not teach or suggest a pedal obstructing device that is retractable into the cabin wall of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,207, issued to Fisher, shows a locking device attached to the throttle bar beneath the accelerator pedal of the vehicle. When the device is in the locked position the pedal is prevented from being depressed. The Fisher patent does not teach or suggest a pedal obstructing device that is remotely activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,387, issued to Knott, Jr., shows a vehicle disablement system for engaging the brake pedal of a vehicle and locking the brakes of the vehicle in the activated position. The Knott, Jr., patent does not teach or suggest a pedal obstructing device that is remotely activated by a portable transmitter.
Various automatic devices for remotely activating vehicle security systems and for remotely locking and unlocking vehicle doors have been introduced. Most commonly, such devices utilize a portable transmitter for sending signals to a receiver unit which activates a security system or locks or unlocks the doors of the vehicle. Illustrations of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,148, issued to Lambropoulos et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,210, issued to Bachhuber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,626, issued to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,939, issued to Saltzstein; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,166, issued to F. Adam et al. The devices shown in the above referenced patents do not teach or suggest a remotely activated vehicle pedal obstructing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,672, issued to Ishizuka, shows a radio system for controlling the operation of the shutter of a camera. The system is characterized by a radio transmitter, a radio receiver, and an actuator circuit connected to an electromagnetic plunger which contacts the shutter release mechanism of the camera. The Ishizuka patent does not teach or suggest the use of a radio system for controlling a vehicle pedal obstructing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,481, issued to Early, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,065, issued to Wiehagen, show locking systems which are operated by a light activated system. The Earl patent and the Wiehagen patent do not teach or suggest the use of a light activated system for operating a vehicle pedal obstructing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,270, issued to Wahba, shows an improved electromagnetic actuator having an integral capacitor and secondary coil for reducing opening and closing times without the need for switching circuits. The Wahba patent does not show or suggest using an electromagnetic actuator to move a vehicle pedal obstructing device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.